


Turning The Tables

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV First Person, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, master Tim - Freeform, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: You've disappointed Daddy Tim. Again. Whatever will he do with you?
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Turning The Tables

"Daddy, I really am sorry,"

I said in my best little girl's voice, and I saw Tim holding back a smirk as I got into character.

"No, princess, Daddy is the one who's sorry,"

He replied in a low voice. What is happening? Okay, just go with it. 

"He is?"

I asked, wondering what he was doing. Tim nodded solemnly, his eyes holding me captive as he looked at me standing before him at the end of the bed, my hands behind my back as I turned from side to side very slightly. He was dressed in only his boxers and he looked so delectable, reclining against the headboard as he exerted his authority.

"Yes,"

He sighed,

"Daddy is sorry that it has come to this. Again."

Oh, now I see…

I hung my head.

"Look at me princess,"

He purred, his eyes raking the length of my body. He liked it when I didn't obey at once so I kept my head down. A moment or two passed in silence before I heard his deep baritone once more.

"Princess,"

He repeated sternly,

"Don't make me ask you again."

His tone told me it was time to meet his eyes. I raised my head and looked at him.

"Good girl,"

He breathed with a self-congratulatory smile. I bit my lip, drawing his eyes for a second and I liked that I could distract him so easily, although I knew my limits, so I pulled it free a moment later. Tim took a steadying breath before he spoke again. 

"For your punishment this time, Daddy has decided to change things up a little. Clearly, you are learning nothing from being spanked…"

He let his words hang in the air and I tingled with anticipation, desperate to hear what he would say next. As much as I enjoyed Tim smacking me until my cheeks glowed red from his hands, I was intrigued to find out what he had in store at the present moment. 

"...so tonight you will be doing something different."

My heart raced in my chest as I attempted to keep my face neutral, which was proving rather difficult as I hung on his every word. 

"Sit,"

Tim said in a clipped tone, pointing to the foot of the bed. Gingerly I climbed on to the bed, stretching my legs out in front of me so that they lay between Tim's. I parted them slightly as I knew he liked to look.

Tim raked his eyes over me again, the red lace covering my buttery skin driving him insane with lust. 

"Now, princess, those little panties are very pretty but what's underneath them is so much prettier,"

He purred smoothly, his eyes fixed on my crotch and it throbbed with need as he licked his bottom lip before dragging his eyes back up to my own. 

"Daddy needs you to take them off,"

He told me firmly and I stared at him, daring to make him ask again. 

"Didn't you hear?"

He asked, his eyes flashing with wanton desire,

"You know how upset Daddy gets when he has to repeat himself!"

I swallowed hard as Tim's eyes imprisoned me.

"Now princess!"

Tim said, impatience tainting his seductive accent. 

Obediently, I lifted my butt and slid the lace down over my hips and down to my knees before bending my legs and tugging them off, deliberately parting my thighs, displaying myself for him.

"So much prettier…"

Tim growled, his eyes looking at my wet folds with longing. I could see his boxers struggling to contain his hardening cock with each word he spoke. 

"Now your bra, princess. Daddy wants to see those voluptuous breasts."

He grinned salaciously as he watched my every move until I slid the straps down my arms before tossing it away. I was so horny that my nipples were pebbled painfully, and it made my pussy throb further. 

"Daddy wants you to touch them. Feel the weight of them, knead them like Daddy loves to do,"

Holding his gaze, I palmed my breasts, a small gasp escaping my throat at the slight friction my touch caused against my nipples. I squeezed them gently, my eyes drifting closed as I felt a rush of pleasure. I sighed softly as a constant stream of heat went straight to my aching pussy and I felt myself leak. Opening my eyes again, I saw Tim slide his palm over his tented underwear, the sight of me sitting naked with my bent legs parted and so obviously soaking wet while I toyed with my breasts seemed to be too much for him. I pinched my nipple, pulling on it until I gasped with the painful pleasure, my head rolling back. Using both hands, I squeezed my breasts together, tilting my head down as I locked his gaze with mine and I slid my tongue along where they met as best I could. To my utter delight, I saw Tim's eyes roll back. 

Tim swallowed hard before he spoke again.

"Okay, enough princess,"

He said in an alluring tone, deepened with desire,

"Now, touch that sweet little princess pussy of yours. Daddy wants to watch…"

Tim's words made me leak even more and my heart pounded in my chest as I realised that I was going to cum so quickly. And Tim hadn't even touched me, his perfected delivery of such filthy profanity enough to push me over the edge.

"Come on now, princess. If you're a good little girl, Daddy will consider allowing you to ride his hard cock. Would you like that, princess?"

Tim asked, looking at me through his lashes. I nodded emphatically. 

"Good,"

He whispered,

"But first, Daddy wants to watch you touch yourself. Go on now,"

He said in a saccharine sweet voice.

I slid my hand down between my legs and swiped once, my finger slipping off because I was so wet. I gasped in surprise and Tim gave a low chuckle, his eyes glinting with unbridled desire as he watched mesmerised, his hand now inside his boxers to afford his cock some friction.

Trying again, I breached my lips, slowly dragging my finger from back to front and back again.

"Now Princess, you know that's not what Daddy wants to see. Don't be shy,"

Tim coaxed, his accent heavy with desire as he freed his cock, sighing deeply. I stared at it with yearning before I found my clit and began to massage it in tiny circles, panting softly as I closed my eyes again. 

"That's it princess,"

Tim encouraged me, his voice becoming slightly breathless as he fisted himself slowly. 

Needing more and knowing it would please Tim, I slid two fingers inside myself with ease, my leaking fluids making it effortless. My mouth hung open as I groaned loudly at the intrusion, sweat beading on my forehead. Soon, my hips began to buck as I got close, chasing my fingers. I gasped sharply, moving my fingers faster as I could feel myself racing towards my climax and I heard Tim let loose a groan. My eyes found his and I held him prisoner as I fucked myself hard until I couldn't bear it any longer. I tossed my head back as a satisfied groan rent the air, my body convulsing as I rode out my orgasm. I could hear Tim growl loudly as he came along with me and I stared at him, still quivering, his chest heaving and his cheeks flushed pink as he squeezed every last drop from his throbbing cock. 

Tim held my gaze, 

"Princess, look what you made Daddy do,"

He said, a smirk threatening to appear on his face. Are you fucking kidding me?! I gaped at him.

"But Daddy…"

I whispered, incredulous.

"Princess, this was a punishment,"

Tim cut in, looking pleased with himself,

"And besides, did you really expect Daddy to leave his cock alone while he watched you make yourself cum so beautifully?"

I couldn't help but smile at his words despite the fact that I wanted to fuck him more than I wanted to go on living. 

I moved to kneel between Tim's legs and without speaking, I raised my coated fingers to his lips and pushed them inside as he watched me intently. He took hold of my hand and softly sucked on my fingers, humming as the taste of my arousal danced on his tongue.

"So naughty, princess,"

Tim purred with a filthy grin, still holding my hand,

"Daddy likes…"

I climbed into his lap and Tim slid a hand into my hair as our lips met in a collision of passion, the velvety sweep of Tim's talented tongue, responsible for the utterance of such filth, was now beginning to rekindle my simmering arousal. I moaned softly as Tim moved my head, exposing my neck as he decorated it with soft, sensual kisses, his hands holding me in place by my hips. He continued down to the base of my throat, sucking on the sensitive spot between there and my shoulder and I cradled his head to me, running my fingers through his soft salt and pepper locks, my eyes closing. I felt my pussy tingle with renewed interest as Tim's hands pressed into my back, drawing me closer as he lavished my breasts with loud, wet kisses, my back arching when he caught my nipple between his teeth. I gasped aloud and I felt him huff a soft laugh before he tantalised it with the tip of his tongue, flicking it over and over before attaching his mouth once more and sucking hard, his hand kneading the other, thumbing the nipple. 

I breathed his name between desperate pants for breath, smiling to myself when I felt the unmistakable sensation of Tim's cock begin to twitch against my thigh. To help him along, I rolled my hips gently, my fluids leaking profusely once more as Tim continued his appreciation of my chest. 

I pulled Tim's head upto mine to kiss him again, pressing him back against the headboard and rubbing my upper body against his. I groaned with pleasure as my stiff nipples were scratched lightly by his silvery chest hair and Tim fastened his hands to my butt, guiding the thrust of my hips over his cock. I felt the prominence of his arousal under me as I drew back. Moving down, I mouthed down Tim's neck, over his collar bone, marking a trail down his torso until I reached his half hardened cock. Looking up at him through my lashes, I wrapped my hand around him, mouthing his head softly and he let loose a low growl. Swallowing more of him, I hollowed my cheeks and sucked him hard enough for him to grip my hair as he inhaled sharply, his thighs tensing around me. 

"Princess,"

Tim breathed,

"Nobody sucks Daddy's cock like you."

He groaned again, his head rolling back as he attempted to breathe evenly, only managing shallow pants. His vulgar compliment urged me to redouble my efforts and I took in as much of him as I could, trying to relax as he touched the back of my throat before releasing him to gasp a breath of air. I ran my tongue up his impressive length before concentrating on his head once more, bobbing my head and moving my mouth off him with a pop before taking it in again. Tim panted harshly, his body jerking slightly as I teased him. 

"Princess, please!"

He cried in a desperate tone of voice,

"Fuck me!"

I smiled around his cock, pleased to have reduced him to begging, as usually Tim was the one who held this power over me. My pussy ached for him and so I pulled off eagerly, straddling his hips as I took hold of his cock before sinking down slowly, my mouth open as I felt him disappear inside me, the magnificent stroke of him against my walls already making my head spin delightfully.

Tim's breath caught in his throat, his head rolling back once more as he sank deep inside me, the tight fit around him making him cry out. Leaning over him, bracing my hands on the headboard, I began to ride his cock in earnest. Tim's open mouth latched onto my breasts which swayed above him as I revelled in the smooth slide of his cock, which was making me quiver with pleasure, feeling my orgasm already creeping up. 

Tim drew his head back as he gasped for a much needed breath, his hands squeezing my butt as he tried to guide me but I was having none of it. Without missing a beat, I took his hands and pinned them above his head with my own, penetrating his gaze as he smouldered with desire. The sight of Tim helpless beneath me gave me a rush of white hot heat which made my pussy throb and I ached to make him cum like this. Submission was not normal practice for Tim, least of all when he was Daddy, and this did wonders for my confidence and I fucked him with abandon as I held him down. It soon became too much to bear and I cried out,

"Daddy I'm coming!"

Desperately hammering my hips before I arched my back as my climax crashed over me. Thrusting hard to ride it out as I clamped down on Tim's cock caused him to groan with relief as he shot his hot cum inside me. The unholy sound made me lightheaded and I continued moving my hips until Tim was completely spent and had collapsed against the headboard. As soon as I released his hands, he pulled my face to his to peck sweet and slightly sweaty kisses all over me before pressing his lips to mine hard, drawing back with a huge mmwah! I giggled softly, stroking his flushed cheek and thinking how beautiful he looked in his afterglow.


End file.
